The Raven and Achilles Incident Ch 2
by animangaluver06
Summary: this chapter tell about how they get to NeoJapan..and is it me or is Robin getting very concerned with Raven...


Teen Titians Secret Files: The Raven and Achilles Incident Chapter 2

They call up Aqua Lad to bring Tram over to help them out. Tram would only help if they all promised not to eat sea food from Earth for a month after they came back from their trip. Everyone quickly agreed, except for Cyborg of course. Cyborg didn't want to give up sea food for help to fix the T-ship, he was going to fix it himself, when Raven's eyes began to glow with brutal anger and screamed that he had to agree to these terms or else. Sweating nervously he agreed and they set to work on the T-ship. It took three days, working day and night, to fix the ship.

Robin: "According to Raven we have 27 days to find Achilles and no information on who he is, where he is, or where he has been; so we need to work quickly."

Raven: "I can give you a short intro on his life, if you don't mind; it has some valuable information on his whereabouts."

Robin: "Ok go for it."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire: "Yeah, story time!"

Raven: stares at them tiredly and begins "Achilles is and old friend of mine from Azarath, he has the power to control the earth, wind, water, fire, and sky. His real name is Godai Akio. His mother and father mysteriously disappeared and left him alone. Being the difficult kid he was, at the time, no one want to take care of him so one day we ran into each other and became friends from there. He got the nickname Achilles because once in the middle of a battle at school, he stepped back on his right heel and fell into the nearby lake, loosing his match and therefore failing the final exam. We did everything together, until one day my powers went out of control and nearly killed him. The government sent him away from Azarath believing that he could trigger the deadlier parts of my powers. He was adopted by some pompous rich people on a far away planet called NeoJapan and hasn't left there since. I've been there before, but I only saw him once and after so long of looking for him I just gave up."

Robin: "So where is this planet?"

Starfire and Raven: "In the 4th quadrant of the galaxy."

Robin: "How do know where it is Starfire?"

Starfire: "Oh, but everyone should know where this planet is! It is the greatest place of all!"

Raven: "NeoJapan is the greatest tourist attraction in the universe. It is the equivalent of all of Earth's theme parks put together and more."

Cyborg: "We should probably get going now. If it is such a great tourist attraction then there's bound to be a lot of traffic."

In the T-ship

Raven: "Starfire and I will drive since we're the only ones who have been there before the rest of you can sit back and relax because I'm putting this into hyper-drive."

Starfire punches in the coordinates and they begin their flight. It was supposed to be a 24 hour flight but they only took 16. On the way Raven explained what they would expect on NeoJapan.

Raven: "Here are a few things that we will need to do once we arrive:

(1) change our clothes to be less conspicuous

(2) have a short meeting where Starfire and I will explain the basics of NeoJapan"

on NeoJapan

Cyborg: "This looks just like feudal Japan."

Raven: "It's supposed to…that's why we need to change our clothes; in fact I'll go and get them right now."

Robin: "Raven don't you think you should get some rest? You are the only one who didn't sleep on the way here even though the ship was on autopilot."

Raven: "No, I have to go get the clothes along with 3 travel/culture guides and 3 Japanese-English dictionaries and common phrase books."

Beast Boy: "Why do you only need 3 of those thingies?"

Cyborg: "Because, block head, we are the only ones that don't know Japanese and if you were listening in the ship then you would have known."

_Flashback_

_still in the T-ship 3 hours away from their destination_

_Raven: "NeoJapan is just like Japan but a lot more modern…in a way. They speak Japanese and follow Japanese culture but also follow the ways of feudal Japan. Starfire and I already know the language so you guys are going to have to pick up soon. They speak a lot of English but mostly Japanese."_

_Beast Boy snores loudly_

_Raven: BEAST BOY!!! WAKE UP!! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"_

_Beast boy wakes up and quickly nods his head saying that he heard every word, but everyone knows that he didn't here a word that she said_

_End Flashback_

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah…now I remember…I was having a nice dream about super models."

Everyone animefalls

Robin: "But Raven you should still…"

Before anyone could object further, Raven disappeared without a sound


End file.
